You're mine
by HellHoundFrom.Hell
Summary: Nnoitra is a possessive man and when his plaything Tesla doesn't obey him, he is punished. Yet his toy seems to slowly become delighted when dealt his retribution. This may be the start of something... Horrifying. And Nnoitra intends to establish full control of the whole situation. Strong S & M themes, noncon, M for a REASON lovelies. And eff you guys; I spell it TesLa, not TesRa.


_You're mine._

Nnoitra x Tesla

_A/N;_ Ah yes, fanfic number 2. Per request, this is going to be a NnoiTesla full of rape, angst and macabre humor. Multi Chapter. Warning: Graphic yaoi, noncon, extremely foul language. You all have been warned.

_Disclaimer;_ Sadly I do not own Bleach. I'd kill the women and make the men walk around naked eheheh. *wipes blood from nose* Anyslut.

* * *

'Where the FUCK is that little asswipe?!' Nnoitra stormed down the hall of Las Noches, scythe dragging along the ground like nails on a chalkboard. 'I'll KILL him. I swear ta fucking God I will.'

Making a sharp turn towards the training grounds, numerous Espada and Fracción scrambled to get out of the demonic Quinta's way as he roared. "TESLA! Ya better get your dumbass over here before I rip off your little fucking arms!"

The blonde Arrancar ran out of the training room, nearly colliding with the imposing 7-foot tall man. "N-Nnoitra-sama! What's going o-" Tesla's head whipped to the side as a fist collided with his left jaw in a loud crack.

"You were supposed to meet me outside FIFTEEN minutes ago! And here I find ya fucking walking around like everythin's all fine an' dandy!" Nnoitra hissed and narrowed his one eye, teeth bared in a snarl. "What the hell do ya have to say for yourself?!"

Eyes downcast, Tesla made no move to touch his throbbing cheek as he murmured, "My humblest apologies, Nnoitra-sama. I thought you ordered me to wait here, so I was waiting. I heard wrong yet again. Please forgive my stupidity."

"Damn straight ya heard wrong!" Scoffing, the Quinta turned and stormed off back the way he'd arrived. "Hurry the fuck up, before I kill ya! Slow ass son of a…" Nnoitra's voice trailed off to dark mutters as Tesla scurried after him, remaining a respectable distance behind.

'That stupid prick.' He fucking knew. 'He knew we were meetin' outside and decided ta play stupid. Or maybe he actually IS that stupid. Tch. Dumbass.' Not even glancing back, Nnoitra called out, "Next time, I ain't forgiven ya so easy. You're lucky I'm in a good mood otherwise I'd be sendin' ya to Szayel. Got it?!"

"Of course, Nnoitra-sama. Thank you, Nnoitra-sama." Tesla blinked a couple of times as his jaw clenched painfully. But Tesla knew his Master was just saying that to prevent trouble arising in front of the others. There'd be more later. Whenever he disobeyed his Master, his punishments grew worse. Much worse.

* * *

Tesla clawed at the sheets as a whimper rose in his throat. 'No. Have to be quiet or it'll hurt more.' Mostly naked and facedown on Nnoitra's bed, a thin layer of sweat and blood covered Tesla's battered body. Nnoitra slid off his shirt and let it fall to the ground with a soft thump, moving to crouch over him, hair tickling Tesla's skin as it swept down like a dark curtain.

A dark chuckle drifted from Nnoitra's thin lips as he leaned down to hiss in Tesla's ear. "Keh keh keh. Tryin' not ta scream, little Fracción?" Nnoitra drew a long, red line down his spine with a fingernail, blood pricking out slowly. "Good boy~ Cuz ya know if ya did, I'd break ya."

Tesla squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the air sting yet another cut on his once flawless skin. But that changed on Day One as the Quinta's only Fracción. Nnoitra glided his hands down Tesla's bare back, pausing at his pants hem and smirked. "I love seein' ya like this. Bleedin' and bent over. I bet ya like it too, don't ya?"

"Y-yes Nnoitra-s-sa-" He muffled a scream as hands dug into his sides, at least two, if not three, ribs cracking as Nnoitra squeezed harder.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth, ya little liar. I hate you. Now take your pants off." Tesla hurried to obey his Master's orders, quickly lying on his stomach, rear in the air provocatively. He bit his lip as he felt hands slide off his thin underwear roughly, prodding the barely healed bruises on his hips.

"That's right ya little slut~ Shut your damn mouth. I swear ta God if I hear even one peep outta ya…" Nnoitra didn't need to finish the threat; Tesla could fill in the blank well enough. Leaning down, Nnoitra kicked off his pants and wrapped his hands around each of Tesla's milky thighs.

Tears of pain, and pleaure, began falling down his cheeks as something long and wet prodded his entrance. Nnoitra licked along the rim with his sinful tongue, breath hot and heavy against the flayed skin. Tesla buried his face in the sheet as he felt Nnoitra go in deeper, abnormal mouth muscle hitting that spot. 'I can't h-hold it… it feels too good… I c-can't, Master'll kill me!'

Sensing the shift in Tesla's emotions, Nnoitra drew back to murmur in his Fracción's ear. "Are ya gonna scream for me, Telsa~ Just this once, I'll let ya holler. Make good use of it, whore." Before Tesla could state the customary 'Yes, Nnoitra-sama', his Master's tongue was back, prodding that bundle of nerves that made him see stars.

"A-ah-! M-Master!" He couldn't stop himself from moaning breathlessly as Nnoitra purposefully rammed into it again. "Nnh!" 'I can't st-stop. I'm g-gonna-!' A hand grabbed Tesla's erection and squeezed.

"Did I fucking say ya could cum, bitch?!" Nnoitra hissed, pressing his own evident problem against Tesla's wet hole.

"N-no, N-Nnoitra-sama! P-please forgive m-m- AH!" Nnoitra thrusted himself in completely in one go, not stopping as Tesla yelled in pain. "NN—M-Master, pl-please—It h-hurts! S-st-" Nnoitra reached around and punched him in the stomach with a sickening crack.

"NEVER. Tell me. To fucking stop. NEVER AGAIN. If I ever hear you say that again, I will fucking rip out your goddamn tonsils with my own fucking hands!" Enraged at his Fracción's display of weakness, he began mercilessly pounding into Tesla's still sore backside. 'This'll fucking teach him. Fucking asking for me to stop. Useless twerp.' Tesla felt bile rise in his throat as blood began trickling down his leg. He couldn't tell what hurt worse; his ribs or Nnoitra's point of interest.

Spots began flashing in his eyes as dizziness began taking over Tesla's conscious. 'No… I can't… p-pass out…' He felt his stomach knot itself as Nnoitra shifted a little more up inside him, re-attacking his prostate with sadistic glee. "That's right. Take it slut. Don't you fucking dare come."

Struggling to remain awake, Tesla almost yelled in relief as he felt Nnoitra spill inside of him, semen dripping down after the blood and creating a murky orange liquid. Pulling out, Nnoitra kicked Tesla onto his side and wrapped his hand around his neck, knee pressed onto the mattress next to him.

"I need to go do somethin' for Aizen, and if ya ain't gone when I get back, you'll wish ya were dead, kid." Squeezing for emphasis, he release his grip and let Tesla drop back down to the bed, chest heaving, strangled breathes ripped from his throat.

"Y-yes, N-n-nnoitra-s-sama. Th-thank you… Nnoitra-sama." Tesla shut his eyes, but immediately reopened them as a hand caressed his cheek. Staring up at the gesture in shock, Tesla stammered, "M-Master?! What are you…?"

Craning down to his Fracción, Nnoitra pulled Tesla closer and pressed his lips against his in a heart-stopping kiss. Letting go too soon for Tesla's preference, Nnoitra snatched his clothes off the floor and walked out, slamming the door with a muttered, "Shut up and get out, stupid asshole."

Covering his mouth with a shaky hand, Tesla pulled the sheet up over his lap and closed his eyes as horrified sobs wracked his shoulders. 'Why did he do that?! I hate him! I HATE HIM!' Choking a bit, he leaned over and vomited what little he had in his battered stomach onto the floor and croaked out to no one. "I hate you… for making me l-love you. Jerk."

Tesla whispered something as he slumped to the floor, head lolling on weary shoulders, blacking out as soon as the words escaped his lips.

"I hate you.."

* * *

Nnoitra muttered to himself quietly as he left his quarters. "Fucking kid. You love me but your stupid little heart ache is yours alone, my plaything." He suddenly smirked a wide, leery sneer and laughed as he strode down the empty hallway. "Keh keh keh."

_"You're mine."_

* * *

_A/N; _Wellllllll that's Chapter One my pets. R, R and Fav. I shall write more at my earliest convenience. I rather enjoyed writing this to be blunt. Something about Nnoitra raping anyone just get my panties in a wad. ^-^ So anyslut, see ya'll later.


End file.
